


All I Want For Christmas Is My Dearest

by SilverKitsune



Series: Ray of Light [2]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Non-Idol AU, Part 4 spoilers, brief mention of Ioriku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune/pseuds/SilverKitsune
Summary: Christmas is a time for lovers, but Mitsuki finds himself all alone ...
Relationships: Izumi Mitsuki/Rokuya Nagi
Series: Ray of Light [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074176
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One last warning for Part 4 spoilers - it's not so much an outright spoiler for the in-game story as it is for Nagi's backstory and Mitsuki's reaction in the beginning.
> 
> And for those wondering - yes, the title _is_ a mash up of All I Want For Christmas Is You and To My Dearest.

Mitsuki flipped the sign over the door, trying to ignore how he was all alone in the shop. Couples strolled by in front of the shop, many of them in warm coats and scarves as they went to their destination for the night. Even Mitsuki's parents had taken the time off to go on a trip together, leaving him and Iori to tend the shop.

And while in previous years, Iori would've stayed home after helping at the shop, this year, he had other things to tend to. Like going out for his first Christmas Eve date with his new boyfriend. Iori had given Mitsuki worried looks all day while they were working at the shop, but Mitsuki had made sure to put on an extra cheerful face while they were working and triply reassured Iori as he left with Riku that he was fine.

Except ...

Mitsuki sighed as he finished double counting the till and put the money into the safe. It wasn't that he begrudged Iori for having found his special someone in Riku – how could he be truly upset when Iori looked so happy with Riku? - it was just …

… it should have been him this year too.

The last he heard from Nagi was a sudden letter, dropped off by a tall blond man saying he was a messenger for “His Royal Highness”. The usage of the title confused Mitsuki – as far as Mitsuki knew, Nagi was a foreign exchange student from Northmare - and he wouldn't have taken the letter at all if it hadn't been addressed to him - “To my beloved Mitsuki”, to be precise - in Nagi's unmistakable cursive. The letter had been scant on the details, only mentioning that Nagi had to “take care of urgent business back home” and that he was “very regretful” he could only tell this to Mitsuki in a letter. Since then, he hadn't stopped by the cafe for months, any and all text messages Mitsuki had sent were left unread, and all other attempts to otherwise reach him were left unanswered.

Mitsuki had even tried to go to Nagi's place, but when he buzzed Nagi's apartment number, it was answered by a very confused young couple who had just moved in.

It was like Rokuya Nagi had never existed at all, and even though he kept looking up every time he saw a flash of blonde hair on the street hoping he'd get to see a pair of familiar blue eyes and a charming smile, it was always someone else.

He finished locking up the shop, double checking all the doors as he went into the back. Everything had been cleaned and set up for the next day, and there was nothing else left to do. He went upstairs, and quickly turned on the television – he really didn't want to think about how quiet it was to be here without Iori or his parents around.

“ _If you're just tuning in, welcome to NEXT: Re:vale's Christmas special!”_ Momo's cheerful voice blared out from the speakers.

“ _This next song's for all the couples out there.”_

“ _Oh you mean like us Yuki?”_

“ _Yes! Here's to a merry Lover's Christmas to you all!”_

He quickly changed and went to the kitchen, where he pulled out a small Christmas cake. He'd made it the day before, hoping that despite not having heard from Nagi in months, Nagi would still follow through with his promise in that letter – that he would come by on Christmas Eve, no matter what, and to “please make the most delicious Christmas cake I've ever eaten”.

The cake had been simple enough, a generously sized two-person cake covered in freshly whipped cream and strawberries. He'd gone as far as to make a chocolate sign, and wrote “Merry Christmas” on it in three languages.

(Okay, so he had to make do for the Northmarean with an online translator, but at least from what he could tell it was accurate … enough.)

He sighed as he pulled out his phone, scrolling through the pictures – he knew he really should just let it go, and move on. There was no reason to hang onto an empty promise when someone cut ties so suddenly.

But how could he, when they'd been so happy up until that fateful day? When he'd been so sure Nagi loved him as much as he'd loved Nagi? Surely Nagi wouldn't have stopped by almost daily – and during the slower hours! - if he didn't?

The doorbell rang, and Mitsuki ignored it – it was much too soon for Iori to come back, and his parents weren't due to be back for a few more days. He didn't want to deal with more reminders of how he was spending Christmas alone, well, ever, really now that he thought about it. His phone chimed a few times, no doubt from Christmas well wishes from his parents or relatives over Rabbit Chat. He could read and respond to those later, for sure.

He turned to go to the kitchen – it was nearing 9 pm now, and there was only so late he was willing to wait to eat – when a song erupted from his phone.

_Ma-gi-cal Kokona  
_ _Da-i-su-ki Kokona_

In the past he'd given Nagi a Look for insisting Mitsuki use that for his ringtone whenever he called. Something about it being  _embarrassing_ that he'd have it as a ringtone on his phone, but right now …

Right now, it didn't matter.

He grabbed his phone, hitting answer as he saw Nagi's winking face on the screen.

(He'd been embarrassed about using  _that_ as Nagi's contact photo, for how shamelessly flirty it was – even if he had to admit Nagi's wink was as elegant and beautiful as the rest of him.)  


“He-Hello?”

“The line for the chicken was ridiculously long, and for a moment I thought I'd miss my Merry Christmas with you,” Nagi (over) dramatically answered, as though he hadn't disappeared for months. “I know I owe you an explanation, but will you let me in before it gets cold?”

Mitsuki rubbed his eyes clear – he was  _not_ going to the door looking like he was crying! - and replied, “I'll be right there!”

He ran downstairs, and opened the door. There, in the doorway, stood Nagi, dressed in a warm coat and scarf, with a box of chicken in his hands. The questions he could ask later, but right now,  _right now_ , all that really mattered was that all he'd wanted for Christmas was here, at his doorstep.

And then maybe later he'd give Nagi an earful about dropping off the face of the earth for months on end.


	2. Epilogue

“Wait, so, you're serious,” Mitsuki said as they cuddled naked in bed.

There was a pause, before Nagi replied, “Yes. I negotiated a deal with my older brother, Seto. He said that I could put my royal duties on hold until I finish, but once I'm done, I must return.”

Mitsuki sobered as he met Nagi's gaze. Even though that was still at six months away … that still put a time limit on things before Nagi-

“Of course,” Nagi continued, “he … also did say as I was boarding the plane that there was historical precedent for a Prince with a Prince Consort in Northmarean history.”

Mitsuki's train of thought ground to a screeching halt. “Prince … Consort?”

“Yes!” Nagi answered with a smile. “As in the person a Prince takes for his spouse. Usually it's Princess Consort, but there have been a few exceptions in the past. Especially when for second or third Princes.”

Mitsuki blinked as he tried to put the pieces together. A Prince with a Prince Consort- “Y-you're kidding right?”

“It doesn't have to be right away, or even right when I leave, but I would like to, someday.”

Nagi's eyes twinkled in the moonlight as he rolled them both over, and Mitsuki's heart skipped a beat. Right here, with the moonlight streaming into the window, haloing Nagi's hair in its glow, and with that mirthful smile on his face, Mitsuki couldn't think of anything more beautiful.

“You know, I'm going to hold you to that.”

“You have my word as the Second Prince of Northmare.” Nagi paused for a moment, then added “Is that a yes then?”

Mitsuki narrowed his eyes. “It's a maybe.”

“Ah, but not a no.”

Mitsuki groaned. “Oh shut up and kiss me.”

“As you wish.”

And as Nagi leaned down for the kiss, Mitsuki thought that “maybe” was definitely a “yes”.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: "Koibito-tachi no Christmas" (or literally "Lovers' Christmas") is the Japanese name for "All I Want For Christmas Is You", and is also Mariah Carey's top selling single in Japan according to [wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/All_I_Want_for_Christmas_Is_You#Japan)!
> 
> And if you want to scream at me/see more i7 content, give me a nudge on Twitter! You can find me [@soymilkheaven](https://twitter.com/soymilkheaven)!


End file.
